Shinning Star
by BabyMing
Summary: Kyuhyun menemukan seseorang yang begitu berarti di kehidupannya. Innocent!Ming *Summary macam apa ini *


**Shining Star**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

**Other Cast : Donghae, Heechul, Seohyun**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : BL, BOYS LOVE, YAOI, BXB, TYPO(S), TIDAK SESUAI EYD, JANGAN MEMAKSAKAN DIRI ANDA! NO FLAME! NO BASH! GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA!**

**Disclamer : Mereka hanya Milik Tuhan, Orang tuanya, Fans dan Saya sebagai anak SAH mereka XD But this story is mine! Dont copas!**

**Summary : Kyuhyun menemukan seseorang yang begitu berarti di kehidupannya. Innocent!Ming *Summary macam apa ini=_=***

Pagi yang cerah di hari senin. Dimana hari pertama dalam seminggu. Sebagian orang bersemangat untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya tapi ada sebagian orang juga yang malas. Termasuk namja ini sebut saja namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Namja ini masih bergelut didalam selimut hangatnya.

"CHO KYUHYUNNNN! BANGUNN! INI SUDAH SIANG!"

Suara cetar nan membahana membuat Kyuhyun berjengit kaget menutup kedua telinganya. Sang pemilik suara cetar tersebut adalah seseorang yang melahirkannya dulu.

"Ya Ya! Aku bangun umma!" serunya segera bangkit sebelum telinganya benar - benar tuli karena suaranya. Heechul -Sang umma- tersenyum aneh lalu berjalan keluar. "Kutunggu di meja makan." serunya

.

.

.

.

.

"Halo apa kabar. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun aku berasal dari Seoul. Mohon bantuannya." Kyuhyun membungkuk dihadapan teman - temannya.

"Nah, Kyuhyun-ah silahkan kau duduk di sebelah Lee Donghae-ah angkat tanganmu." Dan sedetik kemudian yang bernama Donghae mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Kyuhyun langsung berjalan menuju bangku yang dimaksud.

Semua para yeoja di kelasnya menatap takjub sosok Cho Kyuhyun itu. Tampan, tinggi, kaya, berkharismatik, berotak jenius. Siapa yang tidak tertarik?

Cho Kyuhyun baru saja pindah dari Seoul dan kini ia ada di Miryang, kota kecil kelahiran ibunya. Orang tuanya telah bercerai kini ia tinggal bersama ibunya di Miryang.

"Apa Lee Sungmin-ah tidak masuk lagi?" tanya Han Seongsaengni. Dengan kompak semuanya menggeleng. "Huft~ baiklah kita mulai saja pelajarannya."

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 bulan Kyuhyun bersekolah di sekolah barunya. Walaupun begitu ia hanya berteman dengan Donghae teman sebangkunya.

"Huwaaa! Hyung! Kau sudah sehat?!" Seru Donghae semangat seraya memeluk namja imut yang baru datang ke kelas.

"Eum, Hae-ah. Bisakah dilepas? Ini sesak sekali." ujarnya pelan. Seketika itu juga Donghae melepas pelukannya. "Ah! Maaf Hyung! Terlalu bersemangat! Ah! Nanti pulang sekolah aku akan mampir ke toko rotimu, jadi nanti kita pulang bareng oke?"

Namja itu hanya mengangguk patuh lalu ia berjalan ke bangkunya.

Sungmin, nama namja imut itu merasa risih karena sedari tadi ia diperhatikan seseorang. Bukankah teman - temannya telah terbiasa jika ia jarang masuk? Sungmin menoleh. Benar saja! Ada orang asing yang belum tahu siapa itu Lee Sungmin.

Ingin sekali Sungmin bertanya. "Apa ada yang aneh sehingga kau memandangku terus?" atau " Apa ada kotoran diwajahku, tuan?" Sungmin langsung menggeleng cepat membuat pertanyaan - pertanyaan aneh itu. Lebih baik fokus pada pelajaran yang tertinggal.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku terus memandang namja itu. Apakah orang itu yang bernama Lee Sungmin? Apa orang itu tidak salah masuk kelas? Hei! Wajahnya kelihatan seperti kelas sepuluh! Tunggu! Bukan kah Donghae menyebutnya Hyung? Apa Donghae adalah adik kembar Sungmin itu? Aishi! Bodoh mana mungkin? Mukanya saja berbeda! Mungkin saudara sepupu! Yah saudara sepupu.

DEG~

Sungmin menoleh kearah ku. Jantung sialan! Ada apa denganmu! Pasti ada yang salah disini!

"Oi! Kyu-ah!" aku langsung menoleh mendapati Donghae disampingku. "Kau sedang memperhatikan Sungmin hyung eoh?" Ketusnya.

"Ya! Apa maksud kata - kata mu ikan badut!" Seruku tak terima.

"Haha! Ketahuan ! Katakan lah Cho! Kau pasti belum tau tentang Sungmin hyung kan?" Aku hanya menggeleng singkat. "Kau ingin tau tentang Sungmin hyung?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Entahlah aku sendiri tidak tau? "Kau tau? Kenapa aku memanggilnya hyung?" aku menggeleng(lagi).

"Sungmin hyung 2 tahun lebih tua dari kita. Dan Sungmin sempat tidak lulus."

Tidak lulus? Bahkan wajah orang itu tidak seperti orang bodoh. Kenapa ia tidak lulus?

"Sungmin hyung tidak bodoh. Kemampuannya pun standar seperti yang lain."

"Lalu kenapa? Ia jarang masuk? Ia sering membolos begitu?" Tebak ku asal. Ya siapa tau diantara tebakkan asalku ada yang benar.

"Ya, dia jarang masuk dan dia bukan membolos, bodoh! Ia mempunyai penyakit."

"Penyakit apa? Kenapa tidak berhenti sekolah saja? Kenapa tidak dirumah untuk istirahat? Bagaimana jika penyakitnya kambuh?" Ups! Apa yang aku ucapkan?! Kenapa aku mengatakan itu? Pertanyaan itu lebih tepat pada kekhawatiran seorang kekasih! Bodoh sekali kau Kyuhyun!

"Hei! Kenapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya?" Aku mengutuk semua ucapan ku tadi!

"Sungmin hyung itu mempunyai penyakit- Oh Hyukkie! Kau datang pasti untuk menemuiku kan?" Aku menoleh kearah belakang saat Donghae memanggil seseorang.

"Oh Hae-ah. Aku kesini bukan untuk mu bodoh! Tapi untuk Sungmin hyung." Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya. Huft~ lebih baik aku pergi dari pada mendengar pertengkaran monyet VS ikan #Plakk.

.

.

.

.

"Aku merasa aneh pada diriku sendiri. Bahkan roti ini seperti enggan dimakan oleh ku. Sekolah ini pun sudah sedikit berubah setelah ku tinggal beberapa bulan."

Aku terus mendengar ocehannya. Lucu juga ternyata. Aku sengaja istirahat ini mengikuti langkahnya sampai akhirnya sampai di taman sekolah yang cukup luas dan rindang dan kini namja yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu sedang menikmati makan siangnya sendiri dibawah pohon. Ia berbicara sendiri terdengar aneh tapi itu sangat menarik.

"Aku mencintai kota ini! Ugh! Rasanya ingin berada di sini selamanya dan terus mencintainya. Hei ! Apa kau juga begitu?" Aku mengerutkan keningku. Hei! Dia berbicara dengan siapa? Apa dia sudah-

"Aku berbicara dengan mu orang yang ada di balik pohon."

DEG~

DEG~

DEG~

Oh Tuhan! Katakan ini mimpi buruk! Dari mana orang itu tau? Oke ! Fokus Cho! Lakukan sewajarnya!

Aku keluar dari balik pohon besar ini. Dengan santai aku berjalan dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun kan? Anak baru dari Seoul itu?" Tanyanya. Astaga! Dalam sedekat ini aku bisa melihat mata foxy nya, hidung mancung runcingnya, pipi chubbynya oh! Jangan lupakan bibir plum yang sangat menggoda itu! Ya ampun Kyuhyun bodoh! Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan! Bersikaplah setenang mungkin.

"Ya seperti yang kau ketahui. Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku dari Seoul."

"Aku Sungmin. Lee Sungmin. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mungkin ia sedang malu bertemu pria tampan seperti ku. Hahaha

Seketika ide jeniusku muncul.

"Bagaimana jika aku tak senang bertemu denganmu?"

"Eh?!"

Hahaha! Wajahnya terangkat kaget setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa terbahak - bahak saat melihat wajah polosnya kini, tapi tidak sekarang. Jika aku tertawa aku bakal ketahuan jika sedang mengerjainnya.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti, aku-"

"Bercanda."

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada pengulangan."

"Ah, baiklah."

Hening. Kami sibuk dengan pemikiran masing - masing kami. Sungmin sibuk menunduk seraya memegang rotinya yang sudah setengah. Huft~ Ayolah Sungminie katakan sesuatu! Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu aku akan-

"Bagaimana keadaan kota ini? Lumayan sepi sih. Tapi ini adalah tempat yang menyenangkan. Percayalah."

"Ya. Kupikir juga begitu."

Hening(lagi).

"Kenapa kau sendirian disini? Kenapa tidak bersama yang lain?" Tanyaku. Pertanyaan konyol menurutku.

"Ahh. Itu karena aku tidak punya teman disini. Hanya Donghae, adik sepupu ku dan kekasihnya Eunhyuk. Teman - temanku sudah lulus semua." Ia menoleh kepadaku. Aku bisa melihat foxy eyes nya yang teduh itu.

"Kau tidak lulus?" Kemudian tawanya pecah.

"Ya. Aku sudah 2x tidak lulus. Karena penyakitku yang tak menentu ini."

"Penyakit? Penyakit apa?"

"Entahlah. Dokter pun tak yakin dengan penyakitku. Aku bisa demam tinggi berbulan - bulan sehingga aku jarang masuk dan tidak lulus."

Entahlah. Apa yang aku rasakan kini. Tapi yang jelas aku ingin menjaga tubuh mungil itu. Yah! Katakan ini gila! Ini salah!

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Sudah hampir sebulan ini Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin menjadi akrab. Mungkin karena kerja kelompok selalu berpasangan atau Kyuhyun yang mulai benar - benar mencintai Sungmin.

Seperti saat ini. Bel pulang telah berdering. Sungmin merapikan semua buku - bukunya. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Ujian kelulusan pun tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang telah siap dan memainkan PSPnya untuk menunggu Sungmin. Itulah kebiasaannya.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang masih seperti anak kecil. Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk.

"Kyunnie! Ayo pulang!" Seru Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung menyimpan PSP disaku celananya. "Jangan pulang dulu Ming. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin keluar kelas. Dan Sungmin hanya diam terheran.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rooftop sekolah. Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan 'ada apa? Ada kah yang penting?'.

"Ming~"

"Ya Kyunnie?"

"Ming a-aku bi-bingung ha-ha-harus mengatakannya da-dari mana."

"Iya. Katakan lah perlahan Kyuhyunnie."

"Kau boleh mengatakan aku gila, sinting, atau apapun. Kau tau Ming? Ini benar - bebar membuatku gila. Aku mencintaimu Ming! Izinkan aku untuk menjagamu!"

Kyuhyun menunduk. Ugh! Padahal biasanya ia dengan mudah mengatakan hal ini pada perempuan manapun. Hei! Bahkan Sungmin seorang lelaki ingat! Lelaki! Sama seperti dirinya.

Sungmin tersenyum remeh. Bukannya Sungmin tidak menyukai Kyuhyun bahkan Sungmin sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Ia hanya belajar dari pengalamannya.

"Kau bohongkan Cho Kyuhyun?" Wajah Kyuhyun langsung terangkat melihat wajah Sungmin dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Tidak. Aku serius Ming. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa seperti ini. Bahkan pada siapapun aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini Ming. Percayalah."

"Kau tau Kyunnie? Beberapa bulan yang lalu ada seseorang melakukan ini juga padaku. Ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku pikir ia sungguh - sungguh tapi ternyata ia hanya merasa iba padaku dan disuruh oleh ibuku. Memaksa kehendak orang itu sangat kejam." jelasnya dengan lirih.

"Atau mungkin kau juga disuruh oleh ibuku. Ya, mungkin saja karena kita sering kerja kelompok dan pulang bersama ibuku malah memaksamu untuk menjagaku selamanya." Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat.

"Ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ibumu atau siapapun itu! Aku tulus hyung mencintaimu dan aku-" rela menjadi seorang Gay untukmu! Untuk menjagamu!.

"Dan aku benar - benar ingin menjaga mu dengan tangaku! Aku ingin melindungi mu Ming!"

"Tapi a-aku-"

GREP!

"Kumohon Ming!"

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin begitu kuat. Mungkin Sungmin pun kesulitan bernapas -,-

"Ba-baiklah. Ta-tapi lepaskan K-Kyunnie. Sesak."

"Ooh! Maaf! Terlalu bersemangat!" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

Tess..

"Kyunnie! Akan turun hujan! Ayo cepat kita pulang!" Seru panik Sungmin.

"Ayo Ming!"

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat jemari Sungmin seakan akan bisa terlepas kapan saja. Tidak! Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mau jemari tangannya terlepas dengan jemari tangan Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

"Ming, kau baik - baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir melihat wajah Sungmin yang begitu pucat dan bibirnya bergetar. Sebelum berhenti di halte mereka sempat hujan - hujanan. Dan seharusnya di ingat oleh Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak bisa terkena air hujan apalagi sampai basah kuyup. Itu adalah kesalahan terfatal bagi Lee Sungmin.

Bus yang mereka tunggu telah datang. Dan mereka telah mengambil tempat duduk.

"Ming. Pakai ini."

Kyuhyun melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya untuk Sungmin.

"Maaf Ming telah membuatmu seperti ini." Ujarnya seraya mengelus pipi Sungmin yang pucat dan Sungmin mengangguk.

"Aku mencintaimu Ming."

"A-aku j-juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus saja tidak bisa berkonsentrasi memainkan gamenya sesekali ia melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Seharusnya tadi ia berangkat bersama, tapi karena Heechul juga sekalian ingin ketempat kerjanya akhirnya Kyuhyun berangkat bersama Heechul.

"Hya! Setan! Kau telah berpacaran dengan Sungmin hyung kan? Ah! Jujurlah !"

Tiba - tiba Donghae mengejutkan Kyuhyun. Untuk saja PSPnya tidak terjatuh. Jika itu terjadi maka siap - siap Donghae untuk di goreng atau untuk makan Heebum, kucing Heechul?

"Jika iya kenapa? Ah! Kau cemburu eoh?" Tiba - tiba ekspresi Donghae beribah menjadi datar.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Cho Kyuhyun aku bersungguh - sungguh akan menggantungmu dengan tanganku sendiri jika kau melukai Sungmin hyung seujung kuku pun!"

Senyum kebanggaannya tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Kyuhyun. "Percayakan Sungmin hyung padaku. Atau kau boleh membunuhku kapan saja."

PUK... PUK... PUK...

"Akan kupegang janji mu Cho!" Donghae menepuk - nepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Dan sampai akhir pelajaran pertama Sungmin tidak menampakan batang hidungnya. Kyuhyun menyadari kebodohannya kemarin. Jika saja mereka tidak hujan - hujanan, jika saja-

"Halo apa kabar. Nama ku Seo Joohyun. Kalian bisa memanggilku Seohyun. Mohon bantuannya."

Kyuhyun terus bergelut pada pemikirannya tentang Sungmin. Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas. Dan nama orang itu Seohyun bukan? Aku seperti mengenalnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Seketika matanya menyipit. Untuk apa wanita itu ada di depan kelas? Pikirnya. Hei! Cho jenius orang itu di depan kelas untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Seketika IQ mu diragukan -,-

"Seo Joohyun." Gumamnya yang terdengar oleh Donghae.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Kyuhyun langsung menoleh.

"Eh? Tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya." Dustanya.

"Sungguh? Tapi tatapan matanya selalu mengarah padamu. Kau pasti berbohong."

"Sudahlah manusia ikan. Aku sedang tidak mood membicarakan murid baru itu. Yang kupikirkan Sungmin hyung."

"Ah! Sungmin hyung! Benar juga! Dia tidak kelihatan sedari tadi. Hei! Bukan kah kau kekasihnya? Seharusnya kau tau!"

"Seharusnya! Tapi aku tidak tau. Ponselnya tidak aktif." Kyuhyun menunduk lemas.

"Nanti akan kutanyakan pada Ahjuma. Tenanglah."

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

"Oppa! Akhirnya kita bertemu kembali! Aku merindukan mu!" Seru gadis itu memeluk Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun buru - buru melepaskannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Dan untuk apa kau kesini? Dan kuberitahu sekali lagi bahwa hubungan kita telah berakhir di Seoul! Sekarang Di kota ini aku akan memulai hidupku yang baru tanpa wanita sepertimu mengerti?!" Jelas Kyuhyun menahan agar emosinya tak keluar.

Ck! Apa yang sebenarnya di inginkan wanita itu? Bukankah hubungannya telah berakhir? Tiba - tiba wanita itu masuk kedalam cerita ini -,-

.

.

.

.

"Ming! Aku benar - benar minta maaf! Jika saja- jika saja-" Sepulang sekolah Kyuhyun langsung pergi kerumah Sungmin untuk menjenguk kekasihnya. Dan Kyuhyun mengakui kebodohannya saat kejadian kemarin. Mulai hari ini Kyuhyun berjanji akan selalu menjaga Sungminnya itu.

"Sudahlah Kyunnie aku tidak apa - apa. Maafkan aku tidak mengabarimu sebelumnya." Sungmin menggenggam erat jemari Kyuhyun menandakan bahwa ia baik - baik saja.

"Tidak Ming. Yang seharusnya minta maaf adalah aku. Aku menyesal." Kyuhyun menunduk menyesal. Sungmin hanya tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun. "Aku yang akan lebih hati - hati. Terima kasih Kyuhyunie."

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah 3 bulan Sungmin tidak masuk padahal ujian tinggal sebulan lagi. Dan Kyuhyun setiap pulang sekolah menjenguk Sungmin menemaninya sampai terlelap. Well, bukankah berarti Kyuhyun selalu pulang malam? Tentu saja. Tapi kadang - kadang pun Kyuhyun menginap dirumah Sungmin. Dan orang tua Sungmin selalu menyetujuinya bahkan memaksa.

Dan selama itu juga Seohyun berusaha mengambil hati Kyuhyun kembali. Tapi saya rasa itu percuma karena cinta seorang Cho Kyuhyun hanya untuk Lee Sungmin XD

Hari ini Sungmin memaksakan diri untuk masuk. Tubuhnya pun lumayan bertenaga -menurutnya. Dan juga karena faktor bosan. Hello~ selama 3 bulan diatas tempat tidur sangat lah BOSAN.

"Hyung! Kau sudah sembuh?" Sungmin menoleh. Huh, ternyata Donghae yang bertanya. Sungmun berharap Kyuhyun lah yang akan menanyainya pertama kali.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya. Lumayan tubuhku sedikit bertenaga. Dan aku bosan berada di tempat tidur terus. Kau mengertikan?"

"Tentu saja hyung."

"Eum, Dimana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tadi aku melihatnya sedang berjalan menaiki tangga rooftop sekolah."

"Rooftop sekolah? Sepagi ini?"

"Kau tau Hyung? Saat kau sedang sakit Kyuhyun mu itu lebih suka mwnyediri di rooftop sekolah. Ada apa dengan tempat itu hyung?" Seketika wajah Sungmin memanas.

"Memang ada apa dengan tempat itu Hae-ah?" Sungmin mengeluarkan jurus innocentnya. Padahal ia tau kalau ditempat itu Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya.

"Sudah. Aku ingin menyusulnya dulu! Aku mau memberinya kejutan. Sampai jumpa Hae-ah!"

.

.

.

.

"Oppa! Tidak bisakah sekali lagi?"

"Tidak Seohyun-sshi!"

"Jika kau tetap keras kepala. Izinkan aku untuk melakukannya untuk terakhir kalinya."

CHUPP...

Tiba - tiba saja Seohyun mencium bahkan melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersentak kemudian berusaha untuk melepaskannya tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Seohyun.

Tanpa mereka tau seseorang telah melihat adegan itu. Tatapannya penuh dengan kekosongan.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan santai menuju kelas. Sehabis di cium oleh Seohyun, Kyuhyun langsung membasuh bibirnya dengan air 7x tidak lupa menggunakan tanah -,-

"Setan! Mana Sungmin hyung?" Tanya Donghae saat melihat Kyuhyun memasuki kelas sendirian. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sungmin Hyung? Bukankah ia masih sakit?"

"Tidak. Dia masuk. Bukankah tadi ia ingin bertemu denganmu di rooftop sekolah tadi?"

Kyuhyun nampak berpikir keras setelah clue yang tadi Donghae berikan. Hari ini Sungminnya masuk, ingin bertemu dengannya di rooftop sekolah dan- Tunggu! Astaga! Sungminnya melihat adegan nista itu! Astaga Cho bodoh! pasti dia salah paham!

Kyuhyun langsung lari tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Donghae.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, dia sudah pergi. keluarlah." Sungmin keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Kau kenapa hyung? sampai - sampai harus melakukan itu? aku jadi sedikit kasihan pada Kyuhyun." Donghae menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Tidak apa - apa. Hanya ingin memberi kejutan." Sungmin tersenyum paksa dan itu benar - benar kelihatan di wajah pucatnya.

"Tapi jika bocah itu berbuat ulah. Jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku hyung!"

"Pasti Hae-ah. terima kasih." Yah, setidaknya ia benar - benar bersyukur mempunyai Donghae.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun telah mengelilingi seluruh sekolah namun nihil Sungminnya tidak di temukan, padahal ada dikelasnya -,-. Kyuhyun melanjutkan aksinya kini ia lompat pagar sekolah. Hei! bahkan itu profesinya saat masih di Seoul. Membolos atau kabur dari sekolah. Tujuan Kyuhyun kini adalah rumah Sungmin. Berharap yang di katakan Donghae itu salah. menyakinkan bahwa Sungmin tidak masuk dan melihat adegan itu.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir malam Kyuhyun mencari Sungmin sampai harus hujan - hujanan. Seragamnya pun basah kuyup. Musim gugur ini lebih banyak hujan ternyata. Kyuhyun terus berlari seraya berteriak nama Sungmin. Terserah jika ia dipanggil orang gila. Toh dia memang sudah gila karena Sungmin.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti. Ia sudah lelah berlari sambil hujan - hujanan. Tadi ia sudah check dirumah Sungmin dan kata ibunya hari ini Sungmin benar - benar masuk! Oh God! Harus cari dimana lagi Sungminnya yang langka itu?

"ARGHT! BODOH KAU CHO KYUHYUN!"

Andai saja Seohyun tidak menciumnya, andai saja Seohyun tidak sekolah disana, andai saja Seohyun tidak datang ke kota ini. Pasti hidupnya bersama Sungmin akan bahagia. Uhh! Ternyata Sungmin itu jika menghilang susah sekali dicari, pikirnya.

Kyuhyun menunduk semakin dalam. Menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara tekukkan lututnya.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merasa aneh. Ia tidak merasakan setetes air pun membasahi tubuhnya. Takut hanya mimpi, tangan Kyuhyun mengepal kuat. Bahkan ia tidak sanggup menangkat wajahnya. Saat ini Kyuhyun sulit untuk berpikir positif. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya Lee Sungmin.

GREP!

Tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak. Seseorang sedang memeluknya kini. Tubuh Kyuhyun kaku sanking terkejutnya. Ia berharap yang memeluknya kini Lee Sungmin.

"Oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan hujan - hujan seperti ini?"

Oh Shit! Bukan ini yang Kyuhyun harapkan! Menyadari suara dan kalimat itu, Kyuhyun langsung mendorong tubuh Seohyun kasar. Yah yang memeluk Kyuhyun bukanlah Sungmin. Tetapi Seohyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kyuhyun mendorong kuat tubuh mungil Seohyun.

"Oppa kau-"

"Kau lupa yang tadi kubicarakan bodoh!"

"Tapi-"

"Kau tuli eoh?!"

Seohyun menunduk. Kyuhyun membentaknya lagi.

"Ini. Pakai payung ini." Kyuhyun menepis payung yang diberikan Seohyun.

"Tidak perlu." Ucapnya dingin.

"Kau berubah oppa."

"Jika aku berubah, memang kenapa? Enyahlah sekarang!" Serunya kasar. Seohyun langsung lari meninggalkan tempat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali menunduk lemas. Oh betapa sialnya hari ini. Seohyun menciumnya, Sungmin melihat adegan itu, ia sudah lelah mencarinya, lalu ia dipeluk kembali oleh Seohyun dan sampai sekarang Sungmin belum ditemukan! Oh Dewa Fortuna dimana kau? Bantulah Cho Kyuhyun yang malang ini.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung!" Panggil Donghae mengejar Sungmin yang ingin masuk ke gerbang sekolah. Pagi ini nampak cerah. Tapi tidak yakin juga jika hari ini tidak akan turun hujan. Sungmin memberhentikan langkah nya dan menoleh kearah Donghae yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ada apa Hae-ah?"

"Ini tentang Cho Kyuhyun! Si setan itu hari ini tidak masuk. Ia sakit karena seharian mencarimu hyung. Kemarin kau belum bertemu dengannya?"

"Belum. Nanti aku akan menjenguknya. Terima kasih Hae-ah atas informasimu." Sungmin tersenyum lembut pada Donghae. Lalu matanya mengarah pada sekumpulan namja.

"Yah. Yang ku dengar begitu. Padahal aku belum sempat berkenalan padanya."

"Sangat di sayangkan kalau ia sekolah disini hanya untuk mengejar cinta Kyuhyun. Toh pada akhirnya ia di tolak mentah - mentah oleh Kyuhyun dan pindah dari sekolah ini. Jika seperti itu lebih baik Seohyun menjadi kekasih. Hahaha..."

"Hahaha... In your dream! Ayo cepat masuk kelas sebelum si botak itu mengomel."

'Wanita itu, Seohyun. Dan ia pindah sekolah karena di tolak oleh Kyuhyun?'

.

.

.

.

"Aishi~ Umma! Ini hanya demam biasa tak perlu sekhawatir itu."

"Yak! Bocah! Kau hanya perlu dengar perintah Umma! Tidak boleh membantah! Sekarang buka mulut mu!"

"Tap-hmmpt!"

Heechul memaksa termometer masuk kedalam mulut Kyuhyun dengan kasarnya. Ya, kini Heechul benar - benar khawatir pada anak semata wayang nya. Walaupun sedikit kasar, Tapi Heechul sangat - sangat menyayanginya. Bagi Heechul, Kyuhyun adalah segalanya. Harta nya yang paling berharga. Kyuhyun tidak boleh sakit ataupun terluka sedikit pun. Itulah prinsipnya. Menghidupi dan membesarkannya menjadi pria yang bertanggung jawab.

Heechul menarik paksa termometernya dan melihat hasilnya. 28°C Lumayan panas. Heechul menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menyengir gaje. Ya Heechul tau kenapa Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu. Anaknya itu pasti ingin bertemu dengan istrinya.

"Untuk saat ini semua istrimu ku sita! Istirahat saja! Jangan banyak tingkah!"

"APA?! Tidak mau! Memangnya umma tidak bekerja? Nanti kalau aku sendirian merasa bosan bagaimana? Kau tau aku umma."

"Aku memang tau tentang dirimu, bocah. Makanya itu aku izin bekerja hari ini. Yah setidaknya kau pasti senang karena seharian ini aku menemanimu, ya kan?"

Kyuhyun mendelik, menatap horor ibunya. Oh tidak, Smirk evil itu tercetak jelas di wajah ibunya. Smirk evil milik Kyuhyun jelas turunan Heechul.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya berat. Oh sialnya hari ini. Mau tidak mau ia harus menyetujui jika hari ini ibunya yang akan menemaninya seharian ini. Dewi Fortuna belum berpihak padanya(lagi).

"Terima saja nasib mu. Sekarang istirahatlah." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan Heechul keluar dari kamarnya. Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya. Menekan beberapa digit angka.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Silah-"

Tidak aktif lagi yah? Huft~ bagaimana caranya ingin menjelaskannya yah?. Apa hari ini ia masuk? Jika hari ini dia masuk. Seharusnya aku juga masuk. Toh jika aku pingsan di sekolah, Sungminlah yang akan menolongku. Pikirnya sudah kemana - kemana -,-

.

.

.

.

Sungmin masih diam ditempatnya. Menatap pintu coklat muda yang bertuliskan "Kyuhyun's Room". Tangannya sangat kaku untuk mengetuk pintunya. Sungmin menelan salivanya gugup.

TOKK...TOKK... TOKK...

"Umma, tidak usah mengetuk pintu biasanya juga kau mendobrak pintuku!"

Sungmin mendelik aneh. Sebegitu menyeramkannyakah ibu Kyuhyun itu? Tapi tadi saat ia datang. Ibunya sangat ramah sekali bahkan Sungmin mengira bahwa ibu Kyuhyun itu memang benar - benar seorang wanita.

Sungmin meraih knop pintu dan mendorongnya. "Ini aku, Kyunnie." Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut siapa yang yang datang.

"BUNNY MING!" Serunya langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menerjang Sungmin hingga mereka hampir terjungkal kebelakang. Kyuhyun memeluknya begitu erat.

"Ming! Ming! Maafkan aku soal kemarin. Maaf! Maaf!"

"K-Kyunie. Se-se-sak."

"Oh maaf!" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap foxy eyes milik Sungmin. Benar - benar menyejukkan.

"Kyunie berbaring saja. Jangan berdiri terus. Kau pasti lelah." Ujar Sungmin seraya menuntun Kyuhyun kembali keranjangnya dan menidurinya tak lupa menyelimutinya.

"Tubuhmu masih panas, Kyunnie."

"Ming~"

"Aku sudah mengerti Kyunnie. Sekarang jangan pikirkan masalah itu lagi. Sekarang pikirkan saja bagaimana cara agar kau bisa cepat sembuh, oke?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh. Lalu menarik Sungmin hingga Sungmin tepat berbaring di sampingnya. Kyuhyun langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. "Ming, temani aku tidur. Aku tidak bisa tidur seharian ini." Bisiknya.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Baiklah. Sekarang Kyunnie tidur, eoh? Selamat tidur." Sungmin mengecup kedua mata, hidung dan terakhir bibirnya. Hanya sekedar mengecup saja. Entah mengapa padahal Sungmin yang menciumnya tapi Sungmin juga yang wajahnya memerah. Ohh First Kiss tohh..

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah 2 jam Kyuhyun terlelap tapi Sungmin belum terlelap. Ia terus memperhatikan wajah polos Kyuhyun saat tertidur. Aigoo~ sangat tampan. Tubuh Kyuhyun masih memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya disekeliling kamar Kyuhyun yang berdominan warna putih. Lalu matanya menangkap suatu figuran yang terletak di meja belajarnya. Foto dirinya, ibunya lalu? Siapa orang itu? Kenapa kyuhyun menutup wajah orang itu dengan kertas kecil? Apa itu ayahnya?. Rasa penasaran Sungmin pun muncul.

Perlahan Sungmin melepas pelukannya tanpa membangunkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit menggeliat tak nyaman. Reflek Sungmin mengelus kepalanya. Menenangkannya layaknya seperti bayi.

Setelah merasa sudah bebas Sungmin turun dari ranjang Kyuhyun dan menuju meja belajar Kyuhyun. Ia mengambil foto itu lalu perlahan ia melepaskan kertas kecil yang menghalangi wajah ayahnya.

Sungmin cukup terkejut apa yang ia lihat. Benarkah ini ayah dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

"Ming sedang apa?"

Sungmin tersentak mendengar kalimat itu. Sungmin menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Kyuhyun yang terbangun dengan posisi duduknya.

"Eumm.. I-itu... A-a-anou." Sungmin kelihangan kata - kata untuk menjelaskannya.

"Kau sudah melihat ayahku ternyata." Ucapnya dingin. "M-maaf Kyu-"

"Tak apa. Ayahku Cho Hankyung seorang aktor terkenal di negeri ini. Mungkin kau tak akan menyangka jika ia memiliki anak dari seorang lelaki, ibuku."

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan manatapnya lembut. "Maaf."

"Sudah ku bilang tak apa." Kyuhyun membalas senyumannya.

Lama mereka saling diam hingga akhir Heechul datang membawa nampan berisikan makan dan obat.

"Nah, sekarang kau makan dulu lalu minum obat. Kau ingin makan sendiri atau ingin disuapi oleh Sungminie?" Goda Heechul yang membuat Sungmin merona. Dan Kyuhyun? Jangan ditanyakan lagi. Sekarang ia sedang tersenyum setan khas miliknya.

"Baiklah. Umma tidak akan mengganggu kalian. Jangan lupa obat mu diminum, bocah!" Setelah itu Heechul keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Dan setelah itu otak mesum seorang Cho Kyuhyun pun muncul XD tanpa menghilangkan senyum setan andalannya. Menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan lapar. Oh kasian sekali kau Bunny kecil.

"Kyunnie kau ingin aku suapi?" Tanya Sungmin membuyarkan planning mesum yang telah Cho Kyuhyun persiapkan untuk Bunnynya.

"Hum! Sepertinya mendadak tanganku sangat kaku." Alasan yang benar - benar tidak masuk akal Cho Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Baiklah biar aku yang suapi." Dan dengan mudahnya Sungmin dibohongi. Antara Polos dan O'on itu beda - beda tipis lho! *plakk

"Suapi aku~" Rengek Kyuhyun dengan sikap manjanya. Oh Kyu, kau ingin turun derajat dengan bersikap manja seperti itu? -,-

Lalu Sungmin menyendokkan bubur panas itu ke mulut Kyuhyun.

"Aaaa..." Kyuhyun sangat menikmati bubur pemberian Sungmin dan sampai bubur itu habis.

TBC


End file.
